King
The King is the mascot for the fast-food chain Burger King. He was originally used in the 1970s as an advertising mascot for the Burger King Kids Meal, competing with Ronald McDonald of McDonald's. After a two-decade hiatus, he was brought back in 2003 to advertise some of Burger King's latest promotions. These commercials included: * A man waking up in bed only to see The King lying next to him with some food. * Another man driving in the middle night when all of a sudden, the King shows up in the backseat with some food. * A woodcutter chops down a tree, but as it falls, the King is revealed right in front of him. * A construction worker on a steel bar near the top of the building being constructed sways to the left only to see the King doing the same. * A man at his home seeing the King standing out in his yard, turning around to look at his wife to see if she is also looking, then turning back around to look and seeing the King standing right in front of him. * Altered highlights of the 2004 NFL Season with the King replacing various players to make plays. Due to the nature of these commercials, the King was often portrayed as a sexual predator or an evil being. Eventually, the popular phrase "Where is Your God Now?" surfaced. The first sites were created in March of 2005 and slowly became a major fad on YTMND. Sites will often parody the King as either a supreme being or a sexual predator. Some sites will just poke fun at the King. For example, one such site shows the King stealing a football from Packers quarterback Brett Favre during an NFL game. Many of these sites will use the phrases "Where is your God Now?" or "Wake Up With The King" (the original slogan used in the breakfast commercials for Burger King). Most sites use the popular "Requiem for a Tower" music. Recently though, the choice of music has been diverse. Spinoffs The popularity of the King fad eventually led to two more fads. The first one, It's Behind, replaced the alien in a scene from Signs with the King. The second one, The Ultimate Bedside Surprise, was originally an NEDM site but rose in popularity when a site with the King was posted. Both sites eventually led to their own fads, unrelated to the King, making them spinoff fads. Video Games On November 19, 2006, Burger King released three video games featuring the King to be sold for an additional $3.99 each with any value meal. These video games were Big Bumpin', PocketBike Racer, and Sneak King. The latter of these games features the King sneaking around and giving food to unsuspecting people in his usual creepy way. Legacy Though the creation of sites featuring the King have died down, he's still a major figure in conglomerates. Links http://whereisyourgod.ytmnd.com/ - Original site by ilpadrino86 http://kingfavre.ytmnd.com/ - Another by Albrot http://kingownsmcdonalds.ytmnd.com/ - Another by ottervomit http://mcd4.ytmnd.com/ - Another by rottengekko http://whereisyouraha.ytmnd.com/ - Another by money-hat http://nokingnoo.ytmnd.com/ - Another by YourTheCoconutMan Origin Category:2005 Category:Television Category:Fads Category:Food & Drink Category:Memes Category:Burger King